Welcome to the Team, Part Three
"Welcome to the Team, Part Three" was the eighteenth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Synopsis Having been lead into a trap by Severin, Buffy, Illyria, and Eldre Koh readied themselves for battle, but when Severin made his first move, he showed tremendous power. Meanwhile,Xander was in the hospital with Dawn. She was asleep when a doctor came to tell Xander they could not find anything wrong with her. Xander was angry at himself for believing Dawn would be okay even they just stayed away from the Slaying life. Severin had knocked the three warriors with just one blast and he was about to drain Illyria, when she awoke and teleported away. Severin attacked Buffy instead, but Eldre Koh came to her side. In an angry battle Severin revealed the only reason that he was saving up on power was to save the girl he had accidentally killed. Just then Eldre Koh attacked him from the back and he and Buffy were teleported out of the building by Illyria. Buffy then said they needed to meet the council, because she knew what Severin was planning. Meanwhile, Billy had gone to the warehouse where Buffy had disappeared to do some investigating of his own. He was surprisingly joined by Anaheed. Billy tried to talk Anaheed out of helping, because she had no Slayer powers, ultimately revealing he felt he had let Dowling and Buffy down. Buffy, Illyria and Eldre Koh were back at the council. There, Buffy revealed that Severin had used to council to lure Illyria out. He was specifically targetting her, because he hoped he could use her time-travelling powers to save the girl he had killed. They argued some about the possible ramifications of his actions, when suddenly, Severin burst into wherever they were. The Council wanted to put up a fight, but Illyria suggested she would go willingly. Back at the hospital, Andrew tried to use his limited magical knowledge to diagnose Dawn, but he too could not find anything wrong with her. All he could tell was that her ailment was definitely mystical, which was why, he argued, she needed a new body to survive, so he wanted to put her into the Buffybot. Xander agreed and disguised as doctors they wheeled her out. While Billy was reviewing security footage from the night Buffy disappeared, he was ambushed by a group of zompires, luckily Anaheed had stuck around and she was able to save him, revealing she was in fact a Slayer herself. Finally, while some members of the council held off the Siphon with what little magic they had left, Illyria, Buffy, and Eldre Koh reviewed their plan in which Illyria would act as bait. While he started to suck her power, she wanted to teleport Buffy and Eldre Koh next to her so they could kill Severin, but she teleported them wrong, which Severin somehow knew or caused. Just as she realized her plan had failed, Severin started to suck out her power. Continuity The story was set after "Welcome to the Team, Part Two", but before "Welcome to the Team, Part Four". Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Severin *Illyria *Eldre Koh *Dawn Summers *Xander Harris *Joyce Summers *Billy Lane *Anaheed *Robert Dowling *D'Hoffryn *Andrew Wells *Buffybot Organizations and Titles *San Francisco Police Department Vampire Task Force *Illyria's mystical council *Siphon *Spike's crew Species *Human *Slayer *Old One *Nitobe *Unidentified Demons *Vengeance Demon *Zompire Events Locations *San Francisco, California, U.S. Weapons and Objects *Qu'shal spear *Disc of Nalem *Darento Crystals Body Count *two zompires, dusted by Billy Lane *three zompires, dusted by Anaheed Behind the Scenes Collections *''Welcome to the Team'' Pop Culture References *Xander called the doctor who was unable to diagnose Dr. Do-very-little, a reference to character Doctor Dolittle from books and films. *Andrew suggested that Hugh Laurie star of the medical drama House could diagnose Dawn. *Andrew's plan to disguise themselves as doctors Kirk and McCoy, paralleling a plot point from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Quotes nl:Welcome to the Team, Deel Drie Category:Season Nine Category:Buffy comics